


with the breath, smiles, tears

by bickz



Series: OC Kiss Week '19 [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fluff, Morris Haley, Morrígan Le Fay, OCKissWeek, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Sometimes two introverts just like to hang out alone in a library.





	with the breath, smiles, tears

**Author's Note:**

> hmm, im noticing a trend that literally none of my ocs are capable of expressing their emotions...huh.

Expressing their emotions has never been one of Morrígan's strong suits. Living out in the world, orphaned and alone, they didn't have to know how to socialise and talk. But now, surrounded by outgoing and compassionate friends, Morrígan has had to at least try to convey their thoughts in an understandable manner, and it's more exhausting than they could have ever imagined. 

That's why Morrígan likes spending time with their resident wizard, Morris. The elf is quiet, knows how to keep to himself, and doesn't ever try to pry. The two can be with each other for hours upon hours, not speaking a single word, and yet communicating simple ideas, subtly, in their own ways. Morrígan enjoys those moments more than they could ever begin to describe. 

Today is one such day in which the two introverts have holed themselves up in the library, both working quietly at the same desk. Morrígan will slide a book towards Morris, pointing at a specific passage, and they both smile at each other in silent understanding. As the hours pass, the distance between them slips away until Morrígan is all but sitting on Morris's lap, both now reading the same book. It's rare that they end up in this position, but the sorcerer doesn't complain, enjoying the comforting proximity after the hellishly stressful week they've had.

Morris squirms a bit, clearly starting to get uneasy. Without a word, Morrígan moves to sit back in their own seat, not wanting to upset the wizard. However, a hand suddenly darts around Morrígan's waist, effectively pinning them in place on Morris's lap. The movement is so out of character and abrupt that it elicits a small gasp from Morrígan, one that does not go unnoticed in the silent library.

“Ah, I-I'm sorry!” Morris speaks up, his arm retreating just as quickly.

“Don't apologise,” Morrígan responds. They turn their head just enough to flash the elf an affectionate smile. “You just surprised me, s'all.”

There's an apprehensive look on Morris's face, like he isn't sure he trusts Morrígan's assurances. Noticing his hesitation, Morrígan takes the lead and reaches down for the wizard's hand, which quivers in their grasp as they hold it. The sorcerer's smile falters a bit, worried that they may be forcing Morris to do something that he doesn't actually want, but he doesn't pull away, and if anything the anxiety on his face begins to fade as they lock eyes and hold hands.

Slowly, Morrígan pulls Morris's hand up, looking down at the long, skeletal fingers, his bitten nails and nearly translucent skin. The wizard's hand is so much bigger than their own as they spread out their fingers to press their hands palm-to-palm. Morris's nerves seem to have almost entirely subsided as he no longer shakes, and his breathing feels soft and rhythmic against the back of Morrígan's neck. That's good.

Morrígan glances up at Morris, catches the interest in his bright greens, and grins. They lean down, lifting the elf's hand, and softly press their lips to his bony knuckles. Morrígan watches Morris's face turn a bright pink in mere seconds, his mesmerised expression falling and is immediately replaced by a look of mortification. Still, he doesn't pull back, doesn't push Morrígan away, only shifts uneasily and makes a small whine in the back of his throat.

“Okay?” Morrígan whispers against Morris's hand.

Swallowing hard, Morris gives an affirmative nod and a nervous smile. That look has Morrígan's chest aching, their heart fluttering. The fact that they can do this to Morris, to have him trust them so completely with his vulnerable side, it makes Morrígan feel powerful, but not in a malicious way. Never in a million years could Morrígan bring themself to hurt this precious man.

And Morrígan aims to convey that in the way they continue to kiss Morris's hand, peppering little pecks from his knuckles to the tips of his fingers before flipping his hand over and licking a stripe across his wrist and palm. Morris's hand tastes like salty sweat, like old worn paper, like ink, and like something distinctly  _ Morris _ . Morrígan closes their eyes to savour it and lets out a content hum.

Morris, seemingly full of surprises again, curls his fingers around Morrígan's jaw. Before Morrígan can open their eyes and fix the wizard with a confused look, they feel their face being pulled forward just as a warm breath washes over their mouth. Morris surges forward, sloppily pressing his dry, cracked lips to Morrígan's in an endearingly nervous kiss. Their noses bump together roughly, forcing out quiet grunts of pain from both of them, and not two seconds pass before Morris is retreating.

Morrígan's eyes flutter open, and they fix the madly blushing wizard with an amused grin. “That was...cute,” the sorcerer comments, much to Morris's chagrin.

“I-I'm sorry--”

Morrígan is quick to cut him off, lifting up to place an airy peck on Morris's mouth. His apology muffled, the wizard melts under Morrígan's affections, bringing up both hands to cup their jaw and thread his fingers through their long hair, an action the sorcerer mimics after a moment. Words were never Morrígan's strength, and they can only hope that they can supply enough kisses to drown out their lover's insecurities. 

There's but one way to find out… 


End file.
